


Yuri's Big Fat Cock

by slumbrrr



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cock Worship, Embarrassment, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Shyness, Yuri/Sayori Overtones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slumbrrr/pseuds/slumbrrr
Summary: Yuri grows a giant cock seemingly overnight and seeks the help of her closest friends in dealing with it.Very silly and sexy story where Futanari Yuri is shipped with the other girls. Please let me know what you'd like to see!
Relationships: Monika & Natsuki & Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Yuri's Big Fat Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking! I plan for this to be a multi-chapter story that's sweet, silly, and sexy all the way through. Let me know what you'd like to see going forward, and I hope you enjoy!

“Hmmm… hmmm! Hmm-hmm-mmm!”

Sayori held up her fingers, gesturing like she was zooming in and out of a digital camera, as she kept her gaze fixated on Yuri’s fat cock.

“Yup yup! Diagnosis complete,” she bubbly schoolgirl said, “that looks like a dick to me!”

“I-I know what it looks like…!” Yuri, who had been keeping her head buried in her hands with shame, shuddered fearfully as she stayed seated on the girls’ bathroom toilet. Sayori was in here too, of course, for there was no one that Yuri trusted more with this sort of thing than her saccharine schoolmate. “W-What I want to know is, h-how did this happen?!”

“Well I dunno,” Sayori said dumbly. “You said you woke up this morning, and then… um… what did you say again?”

“I s-said I woke up this m-morning,” Yuri had said, “and then, when I felt a weird…  _ thing  _ underneath the covers… I lifted them up, and then… and then…!”

“And then you saw that you had a biiiiig monster cock?” Sayori tilted her head to the side, flicking the tip of Yuri’s brand-new penis with her finger. It swayed gently in front of her face, and Yuri bit her lip at the unique sensation she was feeling in her crotch.

“Y-You shouldn’t say it like that… that’s so vulgar,” Yuri complained. “Do you think I need to see the school nurse? I don’t know what to do about this…”

Sayori was dumbfounded. “The school nurse is really only good for treating upset tummies and nasty headaches, you know!” She poked and prodded at Yuri’s cock again, finding some kind of fascination in doing so. “This doesn’t seem like an “upset tummy” kind of situation… maybe we can call it a nasty headache?” She grinned from ear to ear, and it was a smile that only grew once she saw the look on Yuri’s face.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Yuri conceded. She looked down at the  _ thing  _ between her thighs, and wondered how it had come to be. It reminded her of a mushroom, the way it sprouted just above her pussy lips, seemingly overnight. A humongous fungus.

Yuri shuddered and gasped when Sayori reached out and grabbed a hold of her dick. She bit her lip when she considered all of the things that her friend might do to it, and contemplated the merits of letting Sayori do as she pleased with this brand-new part of her body. “W-Wait, Sayori,” Yuri said, “d-don’t grab it so suddenly like that…”

“Does it feel good,” asked Sayori.

“It does feel good, yes,” said Yuri.

“Then I should touch it more. I like making my friends feel good… and this seems,” Sayori said, starting to move her hand up and down along Yuri’s length, “like a good way to do just that!”

“A-Ahhh…”

Yuri shook her head sternly, swatting Sayori’s hand away from her own freshly-grown dick. “N-No! No, we… we really shouldn’t,” Yuri insisted. “This could be dangerous, right? We don’t know what could happen. I mean, I just g-grew this last night, so… I don’t know.”

Yuri winced when she saw that Sayori was pouting. “Yuri,” the kneeling girl told her, “trust me, okay? I know how to take care of stuff like this. I totally know!”

“Y-You do?” Yuri blinked. “How do you know how to… “take care” of stuff like this?”

“I watch a lot of videos when I’m home alone,” Sayori replied, as if it was obvious. “Like… like a loooooot of videos.”

“Oh,” Yuri said, frowning.

“A  _ lot _ . Of videos,” Sayori emphasized, holding her hands apart.

“I-I get it,” said Yuri. She’d been blushing all this time, but after hearing about just how much expertise her dear friend seemed to have regarding the subject, her flustered expression only grew stronger. “Well… since you seem to be so, um,  _ well-versed  _ in this subject… perhaps it’s only p-pertinent… that I leave myself in your capable hands?” 

  
“What’s pertinent mean?” Sayori asked.

“It means… well… I’m just saying I think it would be best if I let you take over from here.” Yuri spread her legs a bit further, giving Sayori ample room to move as she pleased. Although, Sayori felt at home on her knees like this. She was, after all, used to stuffing her mouth with yummy things.

“Oh, okay!" Sayori saluted playfully with one hand, and she used the other to grab onto Yuri’s cock again. She felt it throb in her hand; felt its warmth. Yuri’s cock - despite its apparent newness - felt thick and heavy in her hand. A blunt-force object. One that Sayori suspected she would get along quite well with.

“How did you even hide this thing under your skirt? It’s massive!” Sayori complimented, drooling and staring at the oblong appendage.

“Oh… thank you,” Yuri mumbled, “I think. That’s a good thing, right?”

“It  _ is  _ a good thing! Bigger is better,” Sayori stated, like it was a matter of fact, “and this is one of the biggest I’ve ever seen!”

“Th-Thank you,” Yuri repeated. She gave a wobbly, embarrassed smile. “It feels good when you touch it…”

“Oh yeah?” Sayori gave a mischievous smile. “Want me to touch it again?”

“Yes.” Yuri gave little thought before answering. “Please.”

“Mm-hmm!” Sayori nodded with deep satisfaction, before once again putting her hand on her well-endowed friend’s cock. It twitched when she did, which made Sayori happy. She believed she could really turn Yuri’s mood around when it came to this sort of thing. And so, she elected to do just that.

The first thing she did was lean in and give the head of Yuri’s cock a kiss. This made Yuri gasp, and her cock jumped a little from the action.

“W-Wow… your lips… feel so soft,” she breathed, “and so warm on my… thing.”

Sayori giggled. “You can say it, you know. It’s fine!”

Yuri shook her head. “No. It’s vulgar.”

“Your big fat cock is looking pretty vulgar from down here,” Sayori said with a wink.

Yuri pouted. “Your mouth is vulgar…”

_ Maybe you should do something about it, then,  _ is what Sayori almost said, before she had the good sense to hold herself back. Yuri had to be eased into this sort of thing. All in due time.

“Do you feel pent-up or anything like that?” Sayori asked.

“Pent-up?”

“Stressed… or like… like you’re gonna go wild any moment,” Sayori explained.

“No… no I don’t think so?” Yuri said, before rethinking what she’d said. “Well, I mean… I suppose I do feel a bit of pressure… down here,” she said, before touching her own balls. The manner in which her new cock was positioned made it so that it was a little bit more difficult for her to reach her own pussy lips; her cock and balls were positioned right above her clitoral hood. An overnight hermaphrodite; she was the whole package deal now.

“I see! I can help with that,” Sayori said, confidently. And seeing Sayori’s confidence was enough to instill Yuri with some. She smiled, warmly, and nodded again. Silently watching as Sayori took the lead… although she wouldn’t be silent for very long.

As soon as Sayori went back to work, Yuri started to moan and sigh with pleasure. She watched as Sayori started to eagerly pepper her cock with little kisses and teasing little licks. She watched as Sayori dragged her tongue up the length of her cock, from her balls all the way to the head of her shaft, and it was enough to send a tingle up Yuri’s spine. This almost felt like she was masturbating normally… although it was a pleasure localized to her brand new cock, rather than welling up in her core.

Yet as Sayori continued, Yuri found that the pleasure was near identical - and perhaps even more powerful - than normal masturbation. It was something dangerous. Something she could, if she wasn’t careful, grow addicted to. But surely that wasn’t going to happen… right?

She closed her eyes, and leaned back against the toilet. “Ahhh… Sayori… that… that feels incredible…”

Sayori giggled. “I told you I would be able to help you feel good! Real real good!” Her boast turned out to be accurate - she was helping Yuri feel such strange and wondrous sensations.

“It f-feels like… like I’m touching m-myself,” Yuri stammered, “but… it’s all over my  _ thing  _ instead of… you know.” Sayori nodded wordlessly, and she continued easing Yuri into this newfound pleasure. A pleasure that they could share together.

“I bet I could get you off with just my hand,” Sayori thought aloud, “and my little kisses! Do you wanna see if I can? Huh?”

“G-Get me off…?” Yuri asked, sheepishly. “That’s quite the vocabulary you h-have there, Sayori…”

Sayori smiled smugly. Perhaps the next time they do this - and she already knows there’s going to be a next time - she’ll use more than her hands and lips to get Yuri off. But there was hardly any time to fool around. The school bell was going to ring soon. They had to get the ball rolling - so to speak.

So Sayori turned it up a notch. She continued to smooch Yuri’s cock with vim and vigor, dragging her tongue up and down the length of her cock. She quickened her pace with both her mouth and her hands, jerking off Yuri’s thick and throbbing cock with both hands. The manner in which she glided her hands up, and down, and back, and forth, over and over again… it was far too much for Yuri to handle. She’d never felt such an intense pleasure before. Sayori’s hands were soft, and warm, and were setting off fireworks in Yuri’s head from how euphoric the pleasure felt for her.

Yuri gritted her teeth, and her eyes went wide. She started panting and moaning much louder, and much more frequently. She was worried she was going to kick up such a ruckus that someone was going to check in on them… but thankfully, that didn’t seem to happen. It was just Yuri, and Sayori, sharing a bathroom stall. Indulging in a new, intense carnal pleasure.

“S-Sayori…” Yuri moaned. Whimpered, really. “T-This is… s-so intense, Sayori… I’m g-going to lose my mind if you keep this up! It f-feels like something is building up…!”

“Muah!” Sayori kissed the tip of Yuri’s shaft; she relished the fact that she was giving her dear friend this much affection, and attention. The head of Yuri’s cock was almost as purple as her long, flowing hair. She was close - Sayori knew - and she intended to bring the well-endowed wallflower to a spine-tingling, toe-curling orgasm.

“If someone walks into the bathroom,” Sayori took a moment to say, “you’re going to get us in sooooo much trouble! You’re so loud, Yuri,” Sayori teased, with a knowing wink.

“A-Ahhh, n-no,” Yuri stammered, biting her lip. She almost cursed, but she stopped herself just in time - only barely. It felt like she was losing control of all her motor functions. Even her hips were pumping up and down, involuntarily. She couldn’t stop if she tried. She was going to reach her breaking point…!

“S-Sayori…! Something’s h-happening to me,” Yuri warned. “Something’s going to c-come out! It’s coming out…!!”

“Ahh, finally!” Sayori pulled back slightly, although she started stroking Yuri’s thick cock even faster than she was before. “I was SO hungry!”

“H-Hungry?! What do you-- aaaahhhhh~!!”

Yuri jerked her hips up, and she lost all the freedom of control in her body. All she could do was sit there and spasm - shudder erratically - while she experienced her first futanari orgasm. She watched with shock and awe as a thick and sticky white fluid gushed out from her cock, utterly powerless to stop it!

The first shot splattered against Sayori’s face. Hot, gooey, and absolutely delicious, as evidenced by the manner in which the bubbly girl tried to get as much of it in her mouth as possible. The second string of cum to shoot out of Yuri’s hot and twitching cock lands directly on Sayori’s tongue, and it’s enough to make her start giggling with elation.

“Ahhh! Oh nooooo!! Oh I’m s-so sorryyyy!” Yuri whimpered fearfully, as she tried to wrestle control of her enormous cock - but it was too late. She continued to spurt out thick and viscous cum like a broken faucet; the next few shots absolutely ruined Sayori’s school uniform, and she splashed her spunk along the walls of the bathroom stall, leaving it - and Sayori - a dripping and sticky mess of musky-smelling semen. Every time that another long and lustful rope of cum shot out from Yuri’s turgid length, she would moan or gasp from the sheer surprise and pleasure of it all. And what a volume it was…

After a substantial amount of time unloading all over Sayori, who remained kneeling and happily expectant of every last string of cum landing on her, Yuri’s entire body suddenly went limp. She collapsed atop the bathroom stall’s toilet, panting and gasping for air with a completely embarrassed expression on her face. She was blushing intensely; her face was tomato-red from what she had just done to her dear friend. How she had just  _ defiled  _ her - and at school, no less!

“S-Sayori…” Yuri clenched her eyes shut, and her lip wobbled pathetically. “I… I…”

“Wowowowow!!” Sayori squealed with excitement, examining herself and all the mess that Yuri had made all over her. She was covered from head to knee in warm and sticky cum. It dripped off of her chin, it clung to her coral-pink hair, it started to dry on her school uniform… she was completely and utterly  _ ruined  _ and she  _ loved it.  _ “With just your big cock, I’ve been bukkaked!”

“Boo-what-now…?” Yuri was dazed and confused from how much pent-up stress had just escaped from her body, out through the tip of her cock. “I’m… so dizzy all of a s-sudden… I can’t believe what just h-happened… is this what it’s like for… for all guys…?”

“Pretty much!” Sayori giggled, and she licked her lips. While she spoke, she scooped up some spunk from her face with her dainty little fingers, and she popped them into her mouth. It looked so comical to Yuri, and it reminded her of the time that she and Sayori had made some baking-related catastrophe. Sayori spent most of the cleanup time just scooping cream and vanilla into her hands, before dragging her cute little tongue across her open palms, and slipping her cream-covered fingers between those cute, precious lips of hers.

Cute, precious lips… that’s what Yuri was thinking, here and now, as she looked at a very messy and still-kneeling Sayori, right in front of her limp and dripping cock. She’d never thought Sayori was “cute” and “precious” before today… but on the same note, she never had a penis before today, either.

Yuri swallowed hard as she stared at Sayori.  _ What is happening to me…? _

“Teehee!” Sayori’s snickering brought Yuri back from her thoughts, and she blinked with confusion and surprise. “It’s a good thing I have a spare uniform in my locker! Otherwise I’d have to go through all my classes looking like a… like a glazed donut!”

Yuri smiled softly. “I want to… to apologize for… for what I just did to you,” she said, meekly. “But you seem to have enjoyed it as much as I have… it felt… truly unlike anything I’ve ever felt before, Sayori.” The butterflies in her stomach were kicking up a fuss, but Yuri continued. “I-I still don’t know how this happened to me. But… maybe… if you…”

“Uh huh, uh huh! You want to have more fun with me, right? Am I right?” Sayori asked, eagerly. “Well, the answer is: Heck Yes! I would love love love to do this again sometime! Maybe during lunch? Maybe after school?!”

Yuri was flabbergasted. She hadn’t realized that Sayori would be so… receptive and welcoming to all of this raunchy and salacious happenstance. She typically thought this kind of behavior was unbecoming, and more or less childish. But now Yuri was thinking it was the cutest thing in the world, to see Sayori like this. Covered in her cum, and practically begging for more. It felt…

Good. Powerful. Addicting.

Yuri sighed, softly, and she nodded. “Okay,” she decided, “we can… we can do this again sometime soon. Especially if it’ll make you happy,” she added, with a gentle smile.

“Yaaaaay!” Sayori threw her arms up into the air, flinging cum this way and that.

“Shhh! Keep your voice down,” Yuri warned, nervously. “I’ll… I’ll go to your locker now and get you your spare uniform. Just tell me where it is and what the c-combination is… and I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay!” Sayori saluted, playfully. “BRB!”

* * *

Sayori sighed a pleasant sigh as she slipped her arms through the grey blazer of her spare uniform, and she grinned with amusement at their present situation.

To the best of their ability, both girls spent a bit of time cleaning up any evidence left behind in the bathroom stall, and now that Sayori was dressed in a fresh set of clothes, the two could exit without arousing further suspicion.

Yuri was still blushing like crazy from what the two had just done… and it didn’t help that Sayori clung to Yuri’s arm like a committed girlfriend, now.

“Class will be starting soon…” Yuri mumbled, tucking a few strands of long, purple hair behind her ear. “I stay in the back, like always… so I can, ummm… text you, if you want, while I try to keep this…  _ thing  _ under control,” she added.

“Mmkay!” Sayori licked her lips as if by reflex, which sent a chill up Yuri’s spine. It was a scene that had just passed, but now Yuri was playing it in her head in slow motion. Sayori’s soft, sweet, warm, wet, gentle tongue, passing over her own lips. Perhaps, if she was lucky, passing over something else real soon.

Yuri thought she might start sweating if she thought about it any longer. Sayori on her knees, again, but this time in her bedroom. Waiting, eagerly, happily, like a good little—

“Yuri? Hello? You there? Hey hey~!” Sayori waved her hand in front of Yuri’s face, and it was more than enough to make her snap back to attention. “Geez Louise! You’re spacing out more than I am when I think about chocolate chip cookies! What are you thinking about, huh?”

“W-What? Me? N-Nothing,” Yuri lied, “I’m not thinking about a-anything at all!”

“Uh huh…” Sayori narrowed her eyes, and she smiled wolfishly. “Are you thinking about… what we just did? Or maybe… that you wanna do more stuff together later on?”

Sayori glanced down, and she could have sworn she noticed a particular  _ twitch  _ underneath Yuri’s skirt. It was all the confirmation she needed.

Bravely, Sayori reached up and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her dress shirt, and she watched as Yuri’s entire body went rigid with surprise. Once again, the bubbly schoolgirl started giggling.

Getting up on her tiptoes, Sayori leaned in and kissed Yuri on the cheek, once she was certain that no one else was watching. “I’ll catch you later,” she whispered, “and next time, I’m not gonna waste a single yummy drop…!”

Turning on her heel, Sayori skipped away as the bell rang, leaving Yuri stunned and silent. Feeling… different. She looked around at all the passing students - all of them chattering and rushing to get to their respective classes.

She was suddenly, keenly aware of just how  _ attractive  _ all of these girls are. Another  _ throb  _ beneath the skirt is all the prodding that Yuri needs to get going; she was starting to get aroused again, and her panties were far too tight today. Hunching over slightly, she hurried along to class, understanding fully well that she wasn’t going to be thinking about schoolwork for the rest of the day.

* * *

Somewhere in a musky-smelling girls’ bathroom…

A familiar brunette peeks out from the furthest stall, smiling, pleased as punch at the results of her experiment gone successful.

_ Wow… they sure went at it for quite a while… _

She stepped out and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, taking a moment to straighten her snow-white bow that kept her hair in a neat ponytail. Then, she turned to the middle stall in the bathroom, following the powerful  _ aroma  _ coming from within.

_ It was definitely this one… right? _

Her suspicion proved correct. This stall appeared to be the source of the aforementioned aroma. Musky, attracting, and mind-numbing… not to mention this stall seemed as though it went through a hasty cleaning.

_ But you missed a spot… didn’t you, Yuri? _

Smiling with self-satisfaction, Monika crouched down beside the toilet, and she dipped her finger into a conspicuous white splatter of… well, she knew exactly what it was. 

_ How vulgar indeed… _

And yet, now things were all going according to plan.


End file.
